Story of my Life
by DeborahSloane
Summary: Hi. I'm Kaylee Jackson and this is my story.
1. Kaylee Jackson

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! –wants to cry- Okay, on with the story…**

Hi, I'm Kaylee Jackson. My mother always wanted me to go by Mal Doran, but I think Jackson fits better. My dad died when I was nine years old. My mom never would tell me what happened. Her and dad's jobs were top secret. One day (I believe it was my seventeenth birthday) my mom just took one look at me and I could see the tears in her eyes. She sat me down and told me the story of my fathers death. She said they worked for an organization that went to other planets. Imagine living your whole life on earth (like you are already doing) and having your mom tell you that she goes offworld on a day to day basis. I was shocked! Furthermore, she told me she, herself, wasn't from earth. I could not really comprehend this. I denied it at first. Now, twenty-three and going on my own offworld expeditions, I don't doubt what she says is true any longer.

She told me that my dad died saving her. She also said he had died many times, but this was different. That he wasn't coming back. I believe her. It's been eleven years since my daddy's death. I still long to see him. He used to take me places and get my imagination working. I loved him. When he died, I was heartbroken. No one really talks about it anymore. Aunt Sam (of course, she isn't really biologically my aunt, but my mom told me that she was like a sister to my dad and a best friend to herself) changed the subject whenever I bring it up.

Maybe one day I will see my dad again… But not everyone comes back from the dead.

What do you think? Another chapter? Stop here? Let me know, reviews are my favorite!

**Deborah Sloane**


	2. Lost

Disclaimer: I own nothing. =/

"Get to the gate!" Mitchell yelled as the scrambled toward the gate, away from the Larquists that were hot on their trail

Upon their arrival to P4N-782 everything had been peaceful. They made peaceful first contact with the Larquists and were greeted warmly. They weren't even sure why a lower ranking team couldn't do what they were doing. However, after saying something (they were unaware what it was that set them off) they started acting crazy and chasing them. The seemed to seek someone's blood. Their blood. They were not going to let that happen.

Vala was inches from the gate but turned back to see who was following her. She could see Sam, holding her GDO and pressing the buttons frantically while following. The gate had been dialed up by Mitchell who was now fighting off one of the eerie creatures because of his sudden halt and Teal'c stood a few feet away trying to ward off other attackers. Daniel was nowhere in sight. Vala tried not to let it bug her, and realized Sam had passed her and was going through the gate. Only hesitating long enough to see Mitchell get away from his battle and Teal'c follow him, she dived through the gate, escaping one of the Larquists grip.

Mitchell and Teal'c followed and then the gate shut down. Vala turned and stared up at the massive ring, now empty. "He's still there!" she shouted over the roar of the nurses running in. One of them yanked on her arm, "Please come with us, Miss."

"No! He's there! We have to save him!" She shouted as she was led away from the gate room. She would never leave her best friend behind.

**I know it's short, sorry about that. Just wanted to update. Suggestions are good. =) This is back in time, btw. =)**

**Deborah Sloane**


	3. Locker Room

**Disclaimer: No. I do not own Stargate. If I did, you would know! Also, does anyone like the new series SGU?? If so send me a msg or review and I'll respond! =)**

No one was quite ready to return to begin the search for Daniel—Doctor Jackson as everyone else would call him. They were making haste preparing for his search. The thought they he could be dead made me nauseous. My stomach turned whenever I thought of never seeing him again. Of course we had both done our fair share of life threatening missions, but he could really be dead this time. No coming back. He wasn't kidnapped by Adria. He wasn't taken host by a Goa'uld. He was attacked by creatures that were only seeking to kill. Why had we gotten in their way?

I sat in the dark depths of the women's locker room with the lights off. No one else was scheduled to go off world for a while and no one was getting ready. The perfect place for solitude without having to go to my room where nearly everyone would think to look.

"Vala?" A voice asked from behind me. I hadn't heard the door open or the footsteps. I turned to face Sam. "It's going to be all right. We have a rescue team going of world in ten." Sam told her, sitting down next to her.

"Thanks, Samantha. I'm all right. I just needed to think. Are we going off world with the rescue team?" I asked quickly.

"We're supposed to debrief, but General Laundry said we should go with the recon team."

"Now?"

"If you're ready. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine!" I insisted, jumping up to rapidly finish getting ready.

It was useless for her to protest, so Sam left me alone.

If I had my way, I would not be talking to her again on the subject I knew she had come in here intending to talk about…

**Okay, so officially I write short chapters. I'm sorry, but it's easier for me! I just don't have the time to write long chapters! Would you rather have a short chapter and frequent updates or a LONG chapter and have me not update for weeks!? Reviews are AWESOME! Kudos if you review! **

**Deborah Sloane**


	4. The Honorable Daniel Jackson

Everything on the planet was eerily quiet. The trees swayed and the wind blew but no other sound was heard or movement was seen. I was waiting. I knew the Lara… Lari…oh it didn't even matter anymore what their names where. I had been sitting in a crouched position in a hollowed out tree for more than an hour and I knew that the mind-crazed aliens were just waiting for me to make my move so they could find me.

Everything was just fine until Mitchell called Vala 'Princess' and then she responded by punching him in the shoulder. After that it was an all out war between the planets people and SG-1. I don't know what caused them to do it, but there was no going back. It was all defense after that. I was busying fighting them off and then the team was gone. I ran as fast as I could to the gate, but when I knew I couldn't make it I dodged into the cover of the trees and now I am here, cramped and ready to evacuate this place.

I am too afraid that they will come looking for me. That wouldn't be so bad, I'd love to get out of here. But I know as soon as they step through the gate and spread out, these people will pick them off one by one until they're all dead. At least that's what I assume they want to do. I can't think of any other reason they would want us. We didn't even do anything! Wait, I think I might hear something…. It is the gate. They're here.

I jumped up and, using the tree for cover, ran to where I could see the gate. Luckily I did not run into any enemies, but from where I ended up I could see the gate clearly. The recon team was here.

Cam began giving orders, "Alright, split up like we discussed. SG-9, stay here at the gate and contact me if anything happens."

I watched and a group containing Vala, Teal'c and a few faces I could recognize but not put names to were coming my direction. I was far enough into the trees that they could not see me, but I was also far enough that they would be hidden from view of the gate and an ambush would be easy. They got nearer and I told them to return.

"Go back," I said as loud as I dared. "I'm right behind you."

"Daniel!" Vala said, relief sweeping over her features.

She got nearer and I pointed in the direction they had come. "We need to go!"

Before I could get the word 'ambush' out, I saw an armed figure draw near with a dagger, about to plunge it into Vala. I pushed her down quickly and took the blow. The knife cut right into my back and I instantly fell to the ground. I was surrounded, but I watched as Teal'c ordered them to return. He tried to grab me with help, but they were closing in too quickly.

I looked Teal'c straight in the face, "Go. Take care of Kaylee." I'll never know if he heard me, because after that, my life faded into blackness.


	5. Peace and Slavery

**Hello! I updated but now I will again. I suddenly remembered this story and gained inspiration. Can't know how long it will last but I hope to finish this story. I don't even know if it will be good, but I will finish it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I just make this stuff up. Oh, and I don't even own it! **

"Jackson!" Kaylee whirled around to see Captain Samuel Leydon.

"Captain." Kaylee said, standing at attention. Her only way into the top-secret facility was being a scientist, archeologist life her father, being alien (which she partly was, and you would think that was enough!), or joining the military. She choose the later.

"At ease." He commanded. "Are you ready to head out?"

Kaylee looked down at her watch, "It's not time yet, Colonel."

"You're not anxious in the least, Lieutenant?" Sam asked.

"Of course I am. This is my first mission off world. It may just be exploration, but I'm pretty excited. My mom said she could likely pull some strings to get me in, but I told her I wanted to work my way into it. Although I do not some truly wonderful tricks she taught me." Kaylee grinned, pushing her long, dark braid behind her back and pulling her hat down on her head.

"Oh great, is picking locks your specialty?"

"Oh you'll see as time goes on." With that Kaylee saluted and passed him on her way to tell her mom goodbye.

Kaylee passed her fathers old office. She knew another archeologist was based there now, but she had so many memories of spending time with her dad in that room that she wished she could just relish in them forever. She missed him terribly and being in military, though she wanted to be eventually be on SG1, it was a means of being too busy to think about him.

"Kaylee! Look at you, all ready for your first mission! I only wish I could go with you." Vala said, finding her daughter.

"Everything will be fine, mom. I've been in training a long time for this. Good thing I finished high school early." She winked.

Vala laughed, kissed Kaylee on her forehead then wrapped her in an embrace. "Show 'em whatchya got."

Thirty minutes later Kaylee stood on another planet, smiling. The planet named Andom was peaceful and the people were kind and SG-15's only job was to finish up a peace treaty another team and the people of Andom had agreed upon. Kaylee followed Sam through the streets. It was like she had stepped into a time machine and was on earth in the past. As she walked she saw people sitting out in front of their houses laying around, the women in fancy dresses and the men in nice clothes. But in several different fields beyond the houses were rugged, thin, almost sickly-looking men and a few women working hard and sweating as they worked in the fields, harvesting crops, it looked like. At first Kaylee thought they were just poor, but she realized every few people stood a strong man, arms crossed. Then she heard the crack of a whip and she knew. These people were slaves. She shivered and tried to keep her mind off of it. Sure there were slaves on other planets. She should have at least suspected it a tiny bit but she hadn't.

"Jackson!" Kaylee looked up to see she had fallen behind the rest of her team.

"Sorry!" She said hastily, catching up. She began to walk in stride with Captain Leydon.

He talked in quiet, whispered tones to her. "I know what you must be thinking but the General thought that we could help them. But that needs to start with peace between our worlds. Didn't you hear in the briefing."

Kaylee didn't want to admit that she hadn't been able to focus at that meeting and didn't say anything.

"It's alright, don't worry about it."

Kaylee watched as they passed a few slaves. One after the other. Grim, dirty faces. They were used to this, it was a way of life. One woman stumbled as she was pushed forward. A man… Kaylee stopped short. He seemed so familiar. He had a long beard and his face was dirty and he was carrying a load of wood, most likely preparing for winter. But something about him made her think she knew him. But she couldn't place it.

"Jackson!" Sam called again.

_I'll be kicked off the team by the end of the day. _Kaylee though, jogging to catch up with her team, breaking eye contact with the man. What she didn't notice was the way he stopped and stared off long after she was out of earshot. He stood there so long one of the tough men with a whip came with a threatening look. She missed the way he began to shake. She missed the name that formed inaudibly on his lips. She missed it all, the only thought in her head about how oddly familiar he seemed.

**All done! I'd like reviews to see if anyone cane help me add a twist to this, because though I have a little figured out, more would be lovely! Thanks ya'll!**

**DeborahSloane**


	6. A History Lesson

**Hello! You reviewers are just awesome! =) You make me happy. Anyway, here is the next chapter. **

Kaylee's assignment was to get to know some of the people on the planet along with Dr. Carrie Nashwell while the rest of their team worked on the finalizing of the peace treaty. They had just stepped up to a new house and knocked on the door. A pretty, young face of a woman answered."Hello?"

"Hello" Carrie began. "We are from the planet Earth and-"

"Carissa, who is at the door?" An older woman bustled up to the the door and pulled back. "I'll take care of this Carissa, go ahead and finish up what you were doing." The woman nodded and left the front door leaving the older woman standing there.

"Are you here for the Peace Agreement?"

Kaylee nodded as Carrie began to explain, "We believed it might do us good to go about meeting some of the people here."

"Well, come in then. My name is Merelen. The woman that was in here is Carissa." She shut the door behind them.

"Lieutenant Jackson. But please, call me Kaylee. Lieutenant Jackson is not only a mouthful, but it doesn't sound very pretty, if you ask me. But Merelen is such a pretty name!" Kaylee grinned and Merelen gave a slight smile, perhaps one of pity.

"Nice to meet you, Merelen. I am Dr. Nashwell, but I suppose that doesnt sound very..." Carrie shot Kaylee a look. "Pretty. Please, call me Carrie."

"It is very nice of you to come and meet us. Although I cannot say that this has not happened before." She gestured to two chairs, silently asking them to sit. Kaylee exchanged a glance with Carrie and took her seat. "We have had quite a few Peace Arrangements, and this is no different, I suppose."

"Has there always been peace on this planet?" Kaylee questioned, leaning forward in her seat looking intently at Merelen.

Merelen shook her head, "Oh no there has been several wars here. Before the discovery of the buried Stargate, as you would call it, there was slavery on this planet between our people. The people who were rich took the poverty stricken people of our world and began using them as slaves." Melelen paused and looked between Carrie and Kaylee. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sure you don't want to hear a complete history of our planet."

"Oh, we would love to hear more!" Kaylee said. "Please, continue." Carrie nodded in agreement.

"Oh! Well the women on this planet usually bore easily whenever they receive a history lesson! Nonetheless, I shall continue. Well, our world was segregated greatly, using other people as laborers. Work they could do themselves! I was only a child then. My parents thought it was all wrong. They weren't the only ones. Along with all of the slaves, they formed an uprising against the leaders who had power. it was an awful time of war. Eventually it was agreed that we can not use our people as slaves and eventually things started getting better. There was much to be done and many lives were lost in the war. About three years after that the Stargate was found along with its control panel. Before anyone on our planet could figure out what it would do, it was activated and a group of people came through. They were running. They hid among us and we let them. They explained what it was and we let them hide. About a week letter another group of people came through, looking for the previous group. They told us that they were criminals and their punishment was that they were to be used as slaves."

"The irony." Kaylee said, crossing her legs and kicking her foot back and forth. "So did you turn them in?"

"Well, that's were things got a little... crazy. Some of the people on our planet still though having slaves would be very helpful and demanded they let us keep the people and fulfill their punishment. Eventually an agreement was formed. In exchange for free reign on our planet whenever they wanted and for a small fee, we were delivered slaves on the first day of every month."

"And that brings us all the way to present day?" Kaylee interrupted again.

"No. For a while no one questioned these mysterious people. But after the slaves continued coming when we thought there could not possibly be that many criminals if they knew their fate. But years later no one has questioned them. We don't want a war. But I know that slavery is wrong and for many years now there has been a group that wants to free all of the slaves. If there was an uninhabited planet somewhere we could send them all there to keep them safe. My husband and I try to save as many of the slaves as we can. They all have their own stories. They were either taken from their homes or they went to the planet to find refuge and this was what they found."

"Have they not tried to form an uprising or something? It looks like there are so many of them. Maybe they are not very strong, but wouldn't they at least try?" Carrie thought aloud.

"Indeed, Carrie, a little more than ten years ago they tried. But someone found out about their plan and took the control crystals from the control panel of our own uh, Stargate and right when they were about to make their exit they couldn't leave. They were captured and punished severely. Now no one tries it and any young or new slaves that get any ideas are soon dissuaded by others. They hate their punishment and only after that attempt was there a need for what we call 'slave drivers'. Anyway, I am sure you are very bored by now and I shall keep you no longer." Merelen finished.

"But we'd like to help you. Maybe not know, but soon. As soon as we can. Our planet has had a little different experience with slaves. but it's all the same: Very awful. Perhaps we could help you somehow." Carrie declared quickly.

"Having another planets help might be very appreciated by many, but the leaders will never allow that to happen. But after the Peace Agreement is completed, they may not expect it."

Kaylee interjected, "But Merelen, we would still be at peace with more than half of the people of this planet. The slaves must take up a great deal of the population and other than that, sometimes there is a time to break a Peace Treaty!" At that moment Kaylee was brought from her inner plans by the "Jackson!" that came from her radio.

"Captain?" Kaylee said into her radio.

"We're wrapping it up. It's time to go." Sam's voice came in over the radio.

"Captain, I think we need to be talking to these people more. Many of them don't want slavery anymore."

"Many, meaning the slaves, Jackson?" He questioned. "You and Carrie need to meet us at the gate in five. We'll discuss this later, Lieutenant."

Resigned she answered with a "Yes Sir." "Merelen, I'm afraid it is time for us to go. Thank you so much for your time. I believe it is good to hope for our return." Kaylee told the kind woman as she stood, Carrie following her lead.

"I believe I will hope for a return. There are many suffering here. Thank you for stopping by here. I hope you will come to visit again." Merelen opened the door for them and bid them farewell, hopeful of their return to help her people.

**I hope you liked it, it may have bored you but I think its needed even if it's not exciting.=) Reviews please?**

**DeborahSloane**


	7. Civil War?

**Hello! This is very short, but I think I messed up the whole chapter updating system because I deleted an A/N chapter so... I figured I needed to add to compensate..yeah, something like that. Here you go!  
**

"We need to go back." Kaylee said, spinning slightly in a chair in the debriefing room after their mission.

"Thank you for your opinion, Lieutenant. We already knew about the issue with slavery on P93-532." the General said. "The question is whether it will be worth our time and resources to help them because right now we can't just go get involved in a civil war."

"General, sir... I agree with her. All of the history we were told of their slavery makes it seem that they want to get the issue sorted. Sure, there will be some issues if we try and help, but wouldn't it be worth it? Even if all we did was relocate the people forced into slavery, perhaps that would help." Carrie suggested.

"Have we finished with the peace treaty?" The General questioned.

"Almost, Sir." Captain Leydon spoke up. "We have to return one more time, it's because of the way their planet forms their 'Peace Arrangements'- over an extended period of time."

"I see. When do they want you to return?"

"Next week, Sir." Sam answered.

The General sighed, "Alright, next week you will all be assigned to return. At that time, talk to some of these people who are enslaved. Find out, from their perspective, what happened. Dismissed." The General stood up and left.

Kaylee turned to Sam as they began to walk out, "Do you think we'll really be able to help?"

He glanced at her, "I don't know, Jackson. But it's worth a shot. I've been on this team for two years and we've never attempted anything close to this before."

"But you think that we'll be able to help at least a little, right? Make living conditions better, maybe?" Kaylee persisted.

"First we have to find out what happened from the slaves perspective." Carrie said from behind them.

"Personally, I think this is a pretty great first mission if you ask me. After all the training we had to go through, I thought we would be running away from an ambush or something." Kaylee concluded.

"Just wait, that day will come." Sam said.

"Right, well, I'm off. It's been a long day. Captain." She saluted and headed to the womens locker room. As she sat down to pull off her boots, she thought over the events of the day and she remembered the oddly familiar man she had seen. The more she thought about him, she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him, but she wasn't sure why.

**I would like at least one review from this chapter. If you do, I will bake you a virtual cake. Your favorite kind, too. =)  
**

**DeborahSloane**


	8. Disregarded Orders

**Hello! This is kind of short, but I figured you would like SOMETHING. Sorry I have been gone so long, I took a break but now I am back!  
**

The week had passed more slowly for Kaylee then she thought possible. The following week Kaylee got ready to go along with Carrie. "Ready to head back?" Carrie questioned as she began pulling on her boots.

"More than ready, I am tired of sitting around and waiting. Those people need our help." Kaylee said, braiding her hair and stuffing her hat onto her head.

"You seem very confident about that." Carrie replied, knotting her shoes.

"Well, I guess we'll see." Kaylee said, heading for the door, "Time to go."

Sam was already waiting for them in the gate room. The gate began to turn as the gate address was dialed into the computer.

Once they were back on P93-532, Sam began giving them orders. "Jackson, Carrie, why don't you try and find that woman again and we'll go back and talk to the leaders."

Kaylee nodded and made her way towards where she remembered the nice woman to be. She assumed Carrie was following her and once she was almost sure that it was the right house she knocked. After a pause the door opened to young girl who, Kaylee was sure, was much younger than she was. "Hello, is Merelen here?" The girl shook her head. "Oh, well, do you know a Merelen? I need to find her."

Again, the girl shook her head and Kaylee sighed. "Alright, well, thanks, I'll go find her myself." The door shut quickly and Kaylee was sure she was glad she had left. Kaylee turned around to find Carrie had not followed her and she was alone.

"Kaylee," the voice was heard through her radio.

"Copy that, Carrie. Where are you?" She questioned her teammate.

"You took off so fast I had no idea where you went. I think I remember where she lives so I am headed that way. Are you there?"

"No, not yet, but I'm close." Letting go of the button she muttered, "I think…."

"Okay, stick around, I'll be there soon."

Past the houses Kaylee could see several fields filled with slaves and many of them passed her on the street, carrying things and doing things that they were ordered to do.

Kaylee stood and watched them. She didn't like it at all, but there was not much else she could do. She watched as one of the slave drivers looked like he was about to do some physical damage to one of his slaves. Kaylee called out to him, "Hey! He didn't mean to do you any harm, he's doing the best he can! He's just a little older than all the rest of the people here. Cut him some slack, okay?"

The man stared at her and then shoved the slave and walked away. The slave sat there, staring at her. She was slightly creeped out by the look he was giving her but then she realized that it was the same man she had recognized early. She was about to say something when her radio crackled and she heard same call, "Jackson!" Kaylee broke eye contact with the slave and turned to speak into her radio. "Yes, Sir?"

"Carrie said she's lost you."

"She already discussed it with me, Sir." Kaylee replied quickly.

"I know, but she still can't find you." Sam said. He didn't sound angry, but she knew she had made a mistake.

"Stay where you are and if she still can't find you in five minutes, head to the gate and meet her there.

"Yes Sir."

"Thanks, Captain out." And the radio cut off.

"Jackson?" The slave that had been staring at her now said in a voice that she though was so familiar, but she couldn't place it. Turning back around, she studied his face.

"Yeah, it's my last name. Commanding officer, you know. Gets to call me what he wants and I get stuck with Sir…." Kaylee trailed off as she began to recognize the man. Now she knew who he was and she wasn't about to obey her commanding officer for one second.

"Kaylee."

"Daddy."

**Will you...pretty please...review?  
**

**DeborahSloane**


	9. Found

**Hi everyone that is still reading this... dreadfully sorry that I epically failed at updating. Authors who don't update frequently annoy me but I do the same thing... Anyone heard of NaNoWriMo? Yeah, don't do it or you will have no life. ;) Actually if was fun, but that is my excuse for not updating. That, and life. Anyway, here you are. =D  
**

Their joyous reunion was cut off as the cruel man brought his whip down as hard as he could seemingly manage on her fathers back.

"Daddy!" Kayla screamed as he slumped down. She ran forward and pushed the slave driver away.

"I'm okay." Her father smiled up at her, even though she knew he was in unbearable pain.

Kayla bent down on her legs staring at her father, "It's been so long… we thought, we thought you were dead. Mom… she was a mess." Kaylee blinked and looked away, willing herself not to cry. She was stronger than that. Crying was below her. She didn't need tears. She just needed her long lost father.

"I've missed you so much, Kaylee." Without another word, father and daughter were lost in an embrace, after years of separation.

"He's old and decrepit." The slave driver rolled his eyes, "For a fair price, you can have him." Then he walked away.

Kaylee stared after him but then, deciding that ignoring him was best, turned back to her father. "I… you have to come home."

"It's been so long, if I leave here… I don't think I can." He finished.

"But daddy-"

"Jackson!"

Kaylee stood straight up and at attention to her commanding officer.

"What are you doing?" Sam questioned, trying to be demanding but he looked more questioning.

"Sir... this is..." She swallowed the lump that seemed to rise in her throat. "This is my father. My mom told me he died when I was nine. No one knew he survived." She tried to keep her voice as even as she could but was having trouble. She remembered all the times he had taken her places when she was little. He took her to museums and showed her all of the history. Sure, mom taught her many tricks, even though dad discouraged it, but her dad had an awe of history and she loved it when he would teach her things.

On her eighth birthday he had given her a book of myths, telling her not all of them were myths. At the time, she hadn't understood what he meant. Now she does, but it doesn't change the fact that she had spent hours reading the book. After her his supposed death, she had taken the book and given it up to buried in his empty grave. They had wanted something to put under the gravestone, but her mother couldn't even bear to think about it. Without a word, Kaylee had handed the book over. Now she wished she hadn't.

Sam squinted at her father, trying to process his face of recognize him. Suddenly his eyes widened and Kaylee knew it had registered inside him. "Dr. Daniel Jackson."  
Kaylee turned and watched as her father nodded. She leaned down and tried to help him up.  
He refused her help and whispered in her ear, "If they know I'm okay we won't have the chance to talk."

She smiled in response. Her mother _had_ rubbed off on him.

"What do we do?" Kaylee questioned, looking up at Sam. She asked the question as a friend and not as a military official. She wanted to know what his plan was, not what he was going to order her to do.

"We take him home. We're here to save the slaved, right? It's time we did something. Come on." Sam said, indicating their conversation was over and it was time to take their concerns higher up.

Before Kaylee could leave, she once more threw her arms around her father. "Daddy, I missed you so much. I love you." She whispered, letting one single tear fall down her face. Before Sam or him could see, she wiped it away and replaced it with a smile. "We'll get you home. Mom will be thrilled to see you."

As she walked away she knew they had to do something, because now they had a case. Now they had proof that this slavery had ruined a nine-year-old's life. It was her life that had been ruined. She was that nine-year-old, and Kaylee wasn't about to let that go.

**Even though I was a terribly author and didn't update for a long time... will you review? I'll even take character suggestions, because I think Kaylee needs to befriend a slave as well, but I'm not sure... hmm... anyway, I'd love a review if you could spare the time. **

**Oh, and has anyone read the Hunger Games? I read the first book and it was great. I can hardly wait for the second, but Im told the ending to the series is not satisfactory... -sigh-... I can think of something else like that... (...reason for writing this fanfiction...) oh well, that's what fanfiction is for, right? Anyway, I might consider writing a Hunger Games fanfic... hmmmmm. thanks all!  
**

**DeborahSloane**


	10. Lost Time

**I'm an awful FF writer and I know it! I made you wait FAR too long and I apologize. This is short, but I'm hoping it will get me going again. I've been busy, but here you go!**

Kaylee sat in the large room, waiting to be called to share her testimony. The court was similar to how they worked on earth, but different enough that Kaylee didn't understand it all.  
"Kaylee Jackson."  
She stood.  
"Please, share with those in this room how our planets slavery could possibly have effected you, from earth. If your only response is that it broke your heart, you may return to your sit." But she didn't sit down and they let her continue.  
"Almost fourteen years ago, my father died. Or at least, that's what I was told. He was dead to me and that's what is important. I grieved for my lost father because I loved him. I wanted him back and I wished that I had him. I wanted him when I was in grade school to go to the zoo and the park, to take to Daddy/Daughter dinners. To take me to museums and tell me everything he knew. I wanted him when I was in middle school so that he could tell me that just because I liked learning, it didn't mean I was unworthy of friends. I needed him in high school to help me study and pass my exams. I needed him to ward off all the boys who changed their minds and decided they liked smart girls." She smirked. "I needed him when I had to go through training to join the program I am currently in. I missed out on going through all of those times with him. And why? Because my father is enslaved on this planet of yours. He is treated cruelly and hasn't been able to return home in years. I have gone far too long without having my father, and I'm not about to leave when I have the chance to get him back."  
With that, she finished.  
"Miss Jackson, please inform the occupants of this room why your father was enslaved."  
"He was a part of earth's program called the Stargate program. It's mission was exploration and the defense of earth. I do not know the specifics, but he was captured by an enemy."  
"And why, please tell, did he have enemy's?"  
"Not all planets are welcoming. But they didn't know that before they went there. He never came home."  
"I see."  
The curt drug on and Vala was getting sick of it.  
"Unfortunately, we are unable to free the slaves on our planet. Everything we have reviewed are good points, but on record all of our slaves are criminals. Whether we want to believe it or not," He gave Kaylee a pointed look. "They are and it is our job to ensure they are punished in the appropriate manner. Court dismissed."  
Kaylee wanted to fight back but knew she couldn't.  
On the way back to the gate, Kaylee turned to Sam. "Colonel."  
"Yes, Jackson?" He question, challenging her by the raising of his brows.  
"I can't leave my father here. I won't." She expressed.  
"You'll follow orders, Jackson." He reminded.  
"I'd rather be court-martialed than leave my father here any longer." She answered.  
"Your orders are to find a way to get him home, Jackson. We're leaving in 0200 hours."  
Kaylee nodded.  
"I'm coming with you." Same said.  
Unable to refuse, the two of them traveled to where Kaylee had last seen her father. Spotting him, she ran to him.  
"Kaylee, I can't go home." He told her. "It would bring punishment down on both of us."  
"I have to think of how I can get you home... I won't leave you. I won't!" She cut him of with her insistence."  
One of the slave drivers neared and folded his arms. "What do you think you're doing?"  
"This is my father. He's coming home." She folded her arms and mirrored his stance.  
"And what makes you think he is?" The man challenged.  
"I won't leave him."  
"Well you must be offering something mighty high for this here slave."  
"You're right." She replied. "I'm going to take his place."

**Please review, I want input on where to take it from here. If you are hating it, I might change my plans. Thanks!**


End file.
